A cornea disease is a very common ophthalmic disease, which causes about one third of the blind patients in the world. Corneal transplant is an effective means of treating corneal blindness, and an allograft-donated cornea is currently the only clinically feasible cornea repair material. However, because the amount of healthy donated corneas is far less than the demand of the corneal transplant, research and development of artificial corneas seems to be very necessary.
In addition to the lack of the corneal transplant materials, how to avoid the inflammation reaction after the corneal transplant surgery is another problem faced by the corneal transplant. The current common method is postoperative frequent medication, which not only wastes a lot of drugs, but is difficult to ensure the amount of drugs and dosing time as well, also very troublesome for the patients themselves. Therefore, many tissue engineering repair materials will be loaded with drugs through physical effects such as drug package or adsorption; however, such repair materials, for the unique requirements of the cornea for optical transparency and toughness, are often very difficult to ensure their good optical and mechanical properties in addition to the drug release effect. Therefore, the cornea repair material should have an antibacterial effect in a period of postoperative wound recovery on the basis of ensuring the physicochemical and biological properties needed by the cornea repair material, which will greatly reduce the risk of inflammation reaction after the corneal transplant surgery.